


Going Down (Stuck In an Elevator with the CEO)

by LadyJaguar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Filth, Gay Porn Hard, Gratuitous Smut, In the Dark, M/M, Pansexual Character, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaguar/pseuds/LadyJaguar
Summary: This is a short and very hot story - basically, an excuse for two guys having scorching sex in an elevator. For the even filthier novel-length version, find me on Wattpad under https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lady-JaguarThis story is set in the sky-high offices of Wolfen Enterprises, with the CEO being Richard Mason, anti-hero of Jayne Lockwood's book, Closer Than Blood. Richard is not afraid to explore his sensuality, especially when trying to get over his great love, Pagan Freemantle.On the eve of Thanksgiving, the elevator in Tino Valentino's office breaks down, leaving him trapped with his company's ferocious CEO. Fortunately, Tino has a supply of donuts with him, as well as some excellent brandy intended for his relatives.In the dark, when there is time to kill, it is easy to lose one's inhibitions. And it may just result in Tino keeping his job....





	1. 7.45 am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Down (Stuck in an Elevator with the CEO)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445376) by Lady Jaguar. 



Tino tied the Windsor knot on his yellow silk tie, watching his reflection in the mirror, before pulling on his jacket and brushing any flecks away. 

His watch told him he was on time, which was just as well. If he was late again, the chances are he would lose his job. He was already on notice for being late. The third time, he had been with his mother at hospital, after she had suffered a suspected heart attack. In the panic, he had forgotten to ring in to work to say he wouldn't be in until later, but his boss hadn't got the message. 

It hadn't always been that way. They had got along okay when they were both working in the marketing team. Their old boss was a good man who always let his staff have time if they needed it. If they got their work done on time and to a high standard, he was relaxed about the hours they kept. 

When he retired, both Tino and Charles were up for promotion. Tino knew he wasn't a serious contender. At 28 he was too young and hadn't been at the company long enough, so Charles got the job. 

He was a man with something to prove. Within a week, he had upset everyone, using intimidation to show that he was the boss. People had to be at the office earlier than on time, and there was no question of working from home. Tino was singled-out for special scrutiny. From the amount of gel in his hair to how tidy he kept his desk; he couldn't seem to do anything right. 

Something had to give, or he would punch that guy in the nuts, he swore to God.

 


	2. 8 am

Tino left his apartment, locking the door firmly, and ran down the five flights of stairs. The elevator hadn't been working for months in his shitty apartment building. 

Half-way down he ran into Sian, struggling up the stairs with five bags of shopping. Her son, Fin, trailed behind her, wheezing fit to bust. His asthma was always worse in the winter.

Seeing the pain on that kid's face, Tino knew he had no choice. He would be late, but it couldn't be helped. 

'Come on, bud. Hitch a ride,' he said, crouching down so Fin could climb on his back. He took three of the bags from Sian and together they walked back up to the fifth floor. 

On the way, they talked about the Thanksgiving parade, and whether SpongeBob would be there. When they reached their floor, Sian was apologetic for making him late.

'Don't worry about it.' He forced a smile and ruffled Fin's hair before leaving. Yeah, he was worried about his job, but he couldn't just ignore the plight of that gentle girl. Her husband worked all hours to put food on the table but Tino knew they struggled every day. If he was fired then he'd find another job. The one he had sucked, anyway.

By the time he reached the office, he was ten minutes late. Charles seemed to be waiting for him as he emerged from the elevator.

'In my office. Now,' he said, by way of greeting.

******

Helping Sian had cost him his bonus, the one he had slogged for all year. And he'd received a "last warning." Charles wouldn't bother with a written one. The next transgression would be his last.

Tino did the "walk of shame" back to his desk. No-one looked up. They had all heard Charles bawling him out, even though the door was closed.

Gradually the noise level returned to normality. With Thanksgiving the following day, people were focused on getting their work completed. Tino listened to the descriptions of family dynamics and turkey disasters, and thought of his own family, all gathering the next day in Brooklyn.

He belonged to a big, rowdy, loving family, not unlike an Italian Brady Bunch, and they had unexpectedly taken his coming out in their stride. He wasn't sure whether he was looking forward to the many kisses from hairy aunts and the stupid amounts of food, but he knew he was blessed.

 


	3. 8 pm

Most of Wolfen's employees worked until eight o'clock or later, but that night, everyone had been instructed to clock off by six, so they could travel home to their families. 

Tino had just finished working through a report Charles had given to him. Everyone had gone and the office was blissfully quiet. He put the report on Charles's desk and picked up the groceries he had bought during his lunch hour, not relishing the journey back to his apartment in Bedford Stuyvesant. 

Maybe he should get a cab, rather than fight on the subway, but cabs would be hard to come by at that time of night. Everyone was either partying or trying to get home.

When the elevator door opened, he almost dropped his shopping bag in shock. It was already occupied by a very tall man, dressed in a black suit, a black wool overcoat slung over his shoulders. The CEO, Richard Mason. 

'Are you coming in?' Mason had his finger on the door button, keeping it open. Tino was aware he was gaping. He hadn't seen Mason very often. He was a distant figure, aloof and scary as fuck. 

Close up, he was mesmerising, an elegant vampire of a man with startling blue eyes. He radiated a potency that made Tino's insides quiver and his cock thicken. Great. Just what he needed, to share an elevator with his CEO and a massive boner.

'Uh, thanks.' Tino stepped inside the elevator. Awkward didn't begin to cover how he felt right then. The silence was thick as the elevator began to move.

'The office closed at six. Why are you here?' Mason's voice was loaded with menace. Tino was so intimidated, he had lost the power of speech. 

'Uh, had a report to finish,' he finally managed to stutter, staring down at the floor. Mason's piercing scrutiny made him feel exposed and naked.

The elevator jolted to a stop. Something didn't feel right. They waited for the doors to open but nothing happened. He glanced at Mason, who impatiently pressed the Ground Floor button. 

Nothing.

Then the lights went out.

'Oh shit,' Tino blurted. He felt a wave of panic. It was utterly dark, a thick, cloaking blackness that threatened to stifle him. 

A small, bright light illuminated the small space. Mason's phone. He used it to locate the Alarm button.

Tino tried to breathe deeply and quietly, so as not to show Mason he was freaking the hell out. 

After a few moments, Mason pressed the alarm button again. It rang somewhere in the vast building, but no-one answered. Mason switched off the light again and they were plunged into darkness.

It was then Tino remembered the internal email from Human Resources. Along with the instruction that everyone was to be out of the building by six, was another piece of information, saying that off-site maintenance was going to be carried out over Thanksgiving. 

'Off-site maintenance?' Mason said incredulously, when Tino explained. 'No-one fucking told me! Does that mean we're stuck here until Friday fucking morning?' 

'I ... don't know. I guess ... Maybe?' Tino said miserably. 

Mason's anger was palpable. The air crackled with it. 

'Fuck!' He hit the wall of the elevator, making Tino jump. 'My phone has no signal. What about yours?'

'The ... battery's dead.'

'What kind of asshole doesn't keep his fucking phone charged?' Mason growled. 

Tino backed away from his angry voice, coming up against the wall of the elevator. 

'I ... I'm sure someone will come. We could try shouting for help.'

They yelled and banged on the door for what seemed like hours. But no-one came.

 


	4. 10 pm

Mason sat on the floor of the elevator, his long legs bent in front of him. Tino sat opposite, trying to keep out of his way. Even in the absolute dark, Tino was aware of his presence. 

For start, he smelled amazing; top notes of cedarwood with a hint of spice. In the small space, their legs brushed together. Every time it happened, Tino apologised and flinched away, but apart from that, conversation had been non-existent. 

They had yelled, pressed the alarm, banged on the door and tried getting phone signal from every angle, with no success. In the end, Mason sat in the corner of the elevator. Tino felt as if he were in a cage with a bad-tempered lion. 

Mason retrieved an object from his inner jacket. Tino jumped at the unmistakable click of a switchblade. 

'Sir?' He couldn't imagine what Mason had in mind.

 'Relax. I wasn't planning to use it on you. But if you apologise one more time ...'The phone light went on. Mason got up and ran his fingers down the gap between the two doors. 'We might be level with one of the floors. It's worth checking.' 

He slipped the blade between the doors and used a pivoting motion to prise them open. 

'This worked in _Die Hard_ ,' he said. 'He used a screwdriver. That's going snap.'

But it didn't. the gap widened, and Tino moved to help Mason force the door open. 'Shit.' They were looking at a blank wall. There was no room to squeeze out either. They were well and truly stuck. After a few more moments of banging and yelling, they went to sit down. Mason turned off the phone light to conserve the battery.

'I'm sure someone will come soon,' Tino said, in what he hoped was an optimistic voice.

'You don't believe that any more than I do, so you better have something to drink in there.' 

Mason turned on the phone light again and pointed to Tino's grocery bag. Tino clutched the bag. It wasn't as if he had any choice. They could be stuck for hours. 

Sighing inwardly, he laid out the treats he had planned to take home to his family. Godiva chocolates, a bottle of Courvoisier for his father, a bottle of Baileys Irish Cream for _nonna_ , various sweet treats for his cousins and donuts for his brother, who was a cop.

Mason stared at him in disbelief. 'You planning to get hungry on the subway or something?'

'It's for my family, sir. I'm seeing them tomorrow. Or I was,' he sighed.

Mason picked up the bottle of Courvoisier and deftly removed the top with his blade. He toasted Tino and took a drink before handing it to him. 

'I don't drink, sir.' 

'Why? You have a problem?'

'No. I just don't like it.' He pulled out a small bottle of water from his laptop bag. 

'Well, apologise to your father because there won't be much left.' Mason drank again and replaced the lid before choosing a sugar-dusted donut. It was gone in an instant and he reached for another one.

 'Shouldn't we ration these a bit?' Tino said. He had chosen those donuts with care and love. He didn't want to see them disappear in five freaking minutes.

'Look at the size of me. If I don't eat something now, by this time tomorrow I will turn cannibal.' Mason bit into the donut.

 'What about if we need to shit? If we eat too much ....'

Mason's stare was needle-sharp. 'Are you this much fun at home?'

'I'm just saying ...'

'Eat a fucking donut. Keep your blood sugar level up. We'll have the rest for Thanksgiving. That's in about two hours.'

Food was the last thing Tino wanted right then, but with the CEO watching him, he didn't have a lot of choice. He took a chocolate iced donut and nibbled at it. 

Mason pushed the remainder of the food to one side but kept the bottles where they could reach them. He turned out the light and they were doused in blackness again. 

Tino groaned. He couldn't believe their situation. And the fact it could last for over twenty-four hours made him sweat. No, don't sweat. Although the elevator was stuffy, a small amount of air was coming in from the vent in the ceiling. The temperature was reasonable at the present but for how long? It could drop to -10 overnight. With everything shut down, they might have to snuggle up to keep warm. 

The thought made him shiver. 

'You're Valentino from Marketing.' It was a statement, rather than a question. Mason's voice was low and intimate, coming from only a few feet away.

'Yes, sir.' Tino was shocked that the CEO would know anything about him. 'But everyone calls me Tino. Valentino was my _nonna_ 's idea. She loved Rudolph Valentino. You know, the actor?' He was talking too fast, displaying his nervousness. 

'Yeah. I get it. You enjoy your job, Valentino?'

Tino hesitated a fraction too long. 'It's great.'

Mason nudged his foot. 'Try again. You hate working for Wolfen because of that jumped-up little prick we promoted ahead of you. Right?'

Tino's mouth had dropped open in the dark. 

'Right,' he said faintly. 'I was given my final warning today. I was late again.' 

Honesty had to be the best policy, because it was obvious the man knew every goddamned thing anyway.

'Why were you late?'

'The elevator broke in my apartment block. I helped this mother and her kid up to the fifth floor. Her kid has asthma. I wasn't going to ignore them, sir. The mother has a bad back. I'd do it again, even if it means I lose my job. Sir.'

There was silence. 

 _Arrivederci_ career, but he no longer cared. There would be other jobs, if he ever got out of this damned metal box.

'Christ alive! What fresh hell is this?'

'Sir?'

'This shit I'm drinking now.'

Tino grinned in the dark. 'Baileys. For my _nonna_.'

The sound of drinking. 'I guess it isn't bad, under the circumstances.'

'Keeps your blood sugar levels up,' Tino said. 'Better than donuts.'

'Where's your family, Valentino?'

'Brooklyn. They don't come into the city much now. Last time Mom came, it was in the back of an ambulance. Her heart's bad.'

'Sorry to hear it.'

'Thanks, sir. She's okay, but she'll be worrying if I don't turn up tomorrow.'

'You will, but until then we'll have to amuse ourselves somehow.'

'Play I-Spy, perhaps?' Tino quipped.

Silence.

 


	5. Midnight

'Well, Happy Thanksgiving,' Mason drank from the cognac bottle. He nudged Tino's leg with it. 'Here. Let's get wasted.'

'Thanks, sir.' Their fingers brushed together as Tino took the bottle. He took a small sip. Cognac really wasn't his thing. 

He felt Mason stretch out next to him. His hand brushed against Tino's thigh as he felt for the bottle again. 

'It's here.' Tino felt for his hand and wrapped his fingers around the neck of the bottle. He tried not to think about fumbling with Mason in the dark, hands stroking, lips meeting, discovery and exploration, taking advantage of the unreal situation they had found themselves in... 

'You have someone waiting for you to come home?'

'No, sir. I split with my boyfriend a few months back. What about you? Do you have family?'

Mason laughed. It sounded bitter. 'Yeah, you could say that.' He had been drinking steadily for a while now, and his voice had lost its usual clipped tones. 'The last time I saw my mother, I called her an interfering bitch and walked out of her house. We haven't spoken since.'

'Wow.' The tongue-loosening effect of alcohol never ceased to amaze Tino. It was part of the reason he didn't usually drink. 'That's a shame.'

'Yeah. I was out of line. She forces me to see truths I won't face.'

'That's her job, as a mom. You should see her. She'll give you a hug and It'll all be okay.'

'You're right. She would, but I don't deserve that. I'm an asshole.' Another drink. 'A fucking asshole. Which is why I was going to spend tomorrow in my apartment, with a hooker with no gag reflex. And now that isn't going to happen either. Happy Thanksgiving.' 

They lapsed into silence again.

'It's getting colder,' Tino said. 'I wonder if it's snowing.'

After a few moments, he was aware of Mason's long leg, pressed against his own.

'Here. Hold the bottles so they don't fall over.' Mason reached over Tino and pulled his thick overcoat over their bodies. 'Warmer now?'

'Yes, sir.' Tino breathed in Mason's sexy, musky aftershave. He trembled slightly as the scent lit a fire in his lower belly.

'You're that cold already?' Mason had felt him shiver.

'No. This is just an unusual situation.'

'Are you scared of me, Valentino?'

Tino hesitated, choosing his words carefully. 'Isn't everyone?'

'Not everyone.' Mason's voice was bleak. He took another drink. 'Not the people who matter most.' He sighed and rested his head against Tino's shoulder. Tino froze, then relaxed. If Richard Mason wanted to fall asleep on him, he could go right ahead. 

'You should get some sleep,' he whispered. He didn't want to pity this man, though his personal life sounded like a car crash.

'I've got a better idea.'

'What's that?'

He felt Mason's hand on his thigh. It squeezed him gently. Tino gulped and moved closer to him.

'Sir?'

Mason turned his head. His lips were very close to Tino's ear. 'What happens in the elevator, stays in the elevator. Right?'

Tino's heart began to beat very fast. He had heard that Mason was pansexual with a voracious appetite and a wide portfolio of lovers of all genders. Now he was right by his side, boozed-up and if Tino wasn't mistaken, horny as well. The knowledge went straight down South to his cock. Within seconds, he was sprung.

'Right,' Tino replied. His mouth was dry. He tried to control his breathing. Mason's warm, cognac-soaked breath feathered on his cheek. The fire already in his groin flared into fresh life. His cock was straining fit to bust inside his trousers, all due to that husky voice. He shifted to ease the pressure, and Mason's hand moved higher.

'Sir...' Tino's breath hitched as he felt the sly fingertips questing for the bulge in his trousers. He widened his stance but the hand had moved up, locating shirt buttons, deftly unfastening them, grazing against his nipples, which had stiffened to hard little points. Tino bit his lip but the groan escaped anyway. He wanted to take Mason's hand and mash it against his groin but he hardly dared move. One part of him couldn't believe what was happening, and the other, lower part of his body was shimmering at the possibility of something that was likely never to happen again.

'You want me to stop?' Mason growled in the darkness.

'Is this a test?' Tino asked, and gasped as he felt a firm hand cover his crotch.'If so, I've failed.'

'I don't think so. If you weren't hard, I'd be disappointed.'

Tino's reply was stifled by the lips pressed on his. No fumbling, no near misses. It was as if the man had the sight of a bat. A vampire bat, Tino thought hazily as the lips left his and travelled down his neck, tasting and licking. He was so aroused he couldn't think straight, his back arching as a hot tongue curled around his nipple. He whimpered as he felt the fingers efficiently dealing with his trouser button, then his fly, before feeling the length of his cock, gently squeezing more blood into it. Tino's breath was coming thick and fast.

Time had ceased to exist in that velvet blackness, yet he could picture his CEO ravishing him, the heat in his startling blue eyes as he visually feasted on Tino's smooth, toned body. Surely, he wouldn't want to ....

'Aaah!' Heat enclosed his cock. He pushed up his hips and was held back down. Unable to thrust, he could do nothing but squirm as he was licked and sucked. 'Sir, please...' he whimpered.

He couldn't compute what was happening. Somehow, the dark didn't disguise the fact that the powerful man was sucking his cock. The lips moved away and found his mouth again. He could taste his own pre-cum on Mason's tongue. This time the kiss was hungry, tongue thrusting down Tino's throat.

He realised that Mason hadn't been subservient but merely tasting him. He lay Tino down on the elevator floor, their breathing thick and fast as their tongues clashed. Tino could feel his CEO's excitement as he ground against Tino's leg. The thought of tasting that fat cock made Tino's mouth water. He wasn't sure whether he would get the opportunity. If the lights suddenly came on, it would be awkward at best.


	6. 12-1 pm

'Come here,' Mason said, moving again and pulling Tino with him. He sat on the floor with Tino straddling his lap, grinding against Mason's cock. Keeping their clothes on to keep warm was a must, but Tino unfastened Mason's shirt and felt the soft hairs on his chest. Mason found the cognac and broke away to drink from it, then kissed Tino again, sharing the liquor. Tino didn't like the taste but mingled with Mason's unique flavour, it was like nectar.

'Time to get fucked up,' Mason said, and drank again, kissing Tino again, forcing him to swallow more cognac. The strangeness of their situation and the unfamiliar liquor had already made Tino's head spin. He accepted another mouthful from Mason and began to feel the effects. All the while, he felt the heavy throb of meat under his balls.

'You feel that? You're about to suck it.' Mason's voice was hoarse against his lips. His fingers were in Tino's hair and he gave it a tug to emphasise his need.

Tino didn't need to be told twice. He shuffled down and felt for the man's mighty staff, relishing the hiss of Mason's breath as hot lips closed over his cock.

He would show him what having no gag reflex was really like, Tino thought, as he got to work. Mason was trying not to moan but it was costing him. His breath was ragged as Tino worked his cock further down his throat.

'Take it all,' he muttered, his hand on the back of Tino's head. Then, 'oh, motherfucking Jesus,' as Tino hit his mark, his throat contracting and relaxing around the huge encumbrance.

'Pagan, my love,' Mason hissed, pushing Tino down on his cock. Tino withdrew, slowly and carefully, with long, slow licks to lap up the copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from Mason's cock.

'Who's Pagan?' He asked between licks.

'Not ... your business,' Mason breathed, and pushed him back down. Tino took him all, down to the root before easing back up. He did this over and over, knowing he was driving his CEO insane with pleasure. Mason said nothing further, but his unsteady breathing and the clutch of his hand in Tino's hair told him everything. Tino rolled his smooth balls around his tongue, traced every vein and fold, teased his tongue into the fragrant slit and stroked the sensitive underside before sucking in that fat cock as far as he could. His objective was to make Mason blow like Vesuvius but the man had other ideas. He pulled him up onto his lap again. They sat, cocks pushed together, Mason's hands on his buttocks, stroking the crack of Tino's ass.

'You've got a hot fucking mouth.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Time to see whether your ass feels as good.'

Tino felt fingers being pushed against his lips.

'Make them wet.'

Tino knew he would need a lot of saliva to lubricate his hole enough to take Mason's massive cock. He brushed Mason's fingers away and used his own, making his hole soaking wet. In the total dark, he guided Mason's cock against the entrance.

'You're too big,' he said, yet kept his voice sultry. He didn't want the man backing off.

'That's too bad.' Mason dominated Tino's lips with his own, pushing his cock into Tino's quivering hole. Tino moaned into Mason's mouth. More fumbling, and he felt Mason's fingers in his hole. They felt cool and slippery, and he smelled menthol. 'I always come prepared,' Mason said, and he pushed decisively into Tino's tight ass.

The thought of the CEO carrying lube around in his jacket pocket made Tino's cock go rock hard. He moaned, bearing down on Mason's cock until the flare of pleasure in his prostate almost lit up the small space they were in.

Effortlessly, Mason picked him up and impaled him against the side of the elevator. Tino wrapped his legs around Mason's waist and held on to the handrail as he was fucked with brutal force. Mason's breath hot and boozy on Tino's face.

With no light, Tino could only picture in his mind the lust in Mason's blue eyes, the cold smile on his face as he reamed Tino's ass. Just as it was getting uncomfortable, Mason set him on his feet, turned him around and pushed him to the floor. Tino knelt before him, arching his back as the CEO's cock found his hole like a heat-seeking missile. Tino reached for his own cock but Mason caught his wrists and held them behind his back, forcing Tino's face into the carpet.

'You don't come until I say you can. I don't want your spunk on my carpet.' Mason slapped Tino's ass to emphasise his command. The sound echoed around the elevator. Tino couldn't think of anything but that driving force ploughing into his body. He wanted to come so badly but he didn't want to disappoint his big boss. His arms were aching and his face was sore where he was being pounded into the carpet. Mason growled and lost control, his fingers digging harder into Tino's wrists.

With two huge thrusts, he emptied himself into Tino's abused and battered ass, keeping hold of Tino as the aftershocks jolted his body.

Too soon, he pulled out and let Tino collapse on the floor. Tino lay on his back, his cock like granite, breathing heavily. It was a shock when the blue light of the phone came on and was trained upon his body.

'Finish yourself,' Mason commanded. Behind the light, he was a shadowy figure, his trousers fastened as if he hadn't just been fucking Tino senseless moments before.

Tino grabbed his own cock, his eyes locked those of his CEO. One pump and it was all over as semen shot over his chest. He was too turned on to last. A soaring feeling of pleasure, ending far too soon. He slumped, exhausted, and the light was turned off.

 


	7. 2-8 am

On his back, his legs around Mason's neck, the man's cock driving in and out of his ass like a piston.

 'Oh fuck,' Mason groaned as he drew near his climax. 'Pagan.'

'Sorry?' Tino was pulled out of the moment by that name again.

Mason stopped fucking him. 'What?'

'You said "Pagan" again.'

'Don't talk.' Mason pushed into him again, slow and deep, his movements voluptuous, reaching Tino's pleasure spot and making him forget the name until Mason shouted it again as he came, then collapsed onto Tino with a groan that sounded almost like a sob. 

Tino held him, sensing he needed it. He wouldn't ask who Pagan was. It wasn't his business, although he or she obviously meant a great deal to the strange man in his arms.

3 AM

Tino woke briefly. He was lying on the carpeted floor of the elevator, his head resting on his jacket. The air was cool but he was warm under heavy covering. Someone stirred next to him, their body pressed close to his back, their arm around his waist. A warm, solid presence throbbed against his backside. He wriggled against it, making it pulse harder. A zip was unfastened, and the bulbous head of a cock eased into Tino's widened hole. Sleepily, they fucked and fell asleep with Mason still buried deep inside him.

6AM

Still dark. Tino's backside was sore. He had the vague memory of being fucked again, and coming again, and being forced to suck Mason's cock until he half-drowned in spunk. He had morning wood, which wasn't going to go away with the whole elevator smelling of sex. He rolled on his back and stroked his cock. He wasn't awake enough to worry about whether Mason could hear or not. His fingers travelled up and down his shaft as he relived the memory of Mason pounding him the night before, the hitching of the man's breath, the taste of him, his guttural grunt as he filled Tino with spunk....

Tino lost it, his body jerking and his hips bucking. He felt so sexed up, he just wanted to fuck like a bunny until he dropped dead. His situation no longer phased him. He couldn't think about his family or the implications of being screwed by Richard Mason. He just wanted to fuck and be fucked. The man had completely fucked up his head as well as his ass. He could kiss his job goodbye, but boy had it been worth it.

 


	8. Rescue

He woke up suddenly, his eyes snapping open to reveal... darkness. He felt carefully around him but could not locate where Mason was lying. He spread his search wider, and realised he was alone.

It was a terrible feeling, that sense of abandonment. He stood up and felt all around the sides of the elevator.

'Mr. Mason? Where are you?' He thought for one moment he had imagined the whole thing, and now this was the nightmare, of being suspended in total darkness in a metal box hanging five hundred feet above the ground.

'Mr. Mason?' He called again.

'Up here.'

As his eyes adjusted, Tino was aware that it wasn't quite as dark as before. Faint light shone down from a hole in the roof. Somehow, Mason had removed the vent covering. Tino crouched and leapt, catching the edge. Thanking his discipline at the gym, he heaved himself up through the hole, and found himself staring down a bottomless black void.

'Oh crap,' he moaned as Mason caught him by the collar.

'Watch yourself.' Mason easily pulled him over to sit on the roof of the elevator. Tino wrapped his arms around one of the steel ropes and held on tight.

Mason was smoking a fat cigar, leaning nonchalantly against one of the other supports, seemingly oblivious to the void below. Tino looked around him and saw dim lighting high above and way below, giving just enough illumination to emphasise their elevated position. He swallowed and looked at Mason again, rather than anywhere else. The vertigo was almost overwhelming.

'I hate heights,' he muttered.

'You don't say.' Mason sent a smoke ring in his direction.

It was cold up on the elevator roof, but a lot fresher. Tino realised he needed the bathroom, and the cooler air, coupled with pure fright, wasn't helping.

'Uh, just going inside,' he mumbled.

'If you want a piss, do it over the edge. Don't mind me.'

Tino wasn't sure if he was joking. 'Won't that, like, short circuit something? What if the elevator fails?'

Mason shrugged. 'I did it, and we haven't crashed yet, have we?'

Tino gulped. He didn't want to take the chance, but in the end, the need was too great. He turned his back on Mason, aware he was watching, and went about his business. No flash of light, no hectic ride into oblivion. He zipped up and carefully turned back to sit down.

'There's a service ladder up there,' Mason said. 'We could try to get out from there.'

Tino looked up at the ladder, and down into the void.

'I'll pass, thanks.'

'I'm your boss, Valentino. What if I tell you to do it?'

'Sir, I will suck your dick, take it up the ass, do whatever you want, but I'm not going up that ladder.' Tino kept his voice firm, but inside, he was shaking.

Mason smiled faintly. 'Then what if I tell you that I managed to get phone signal up there? Help is on its way.'

'You climbed up there? How far?' There was too much information to compute all at once.

'All the way. And help is coming. We'll be out within the hour.' Mason stretched out his long legs and moved towards the hole in the elevator roof. He lowered himself through it and Tino followed him. Mason held the phone light on whilst Tino tidied up a bit. Soon the only evidence that they had been fucking for half the night was the smell of exerted bodies and stale semen.

'What we did won't happen again,' Mason said.

'I understand that, sir.'

'Make no mistake. I don't have a problem if everyone knows I reamed your ass for hours. I've been accused of much worse, so blackmail won't work.'

'No! Jesus... I'm sorry, sir, but there's no way....'

'You're a good man, Valentino.'

'So are you, sir.'

Silence, then;

'You know shit about me. Never forget that.'

A few silent moments later, the lights went on, making them blink like moles. Tino kept his attention on the floor. Mason was a stranger to him, just as the man said. A stranger who had just made his future fantasies a whole lot hotter.

With a slight jolt, the elevator began to move downwards. Mason placed his finger under Tino's chin, forcing him to look up.

'Thank you,' he said, kissing his lips. The kiss deepened until Tino was trembling with arousal again. Then Mason stood back and ran his fingers through Tino's hair to tidy it up. He took his overcoat from Tino's shoulders and placed it over his own. He faced the door as the elevator stopped, the intimidating CEO from top to toe.

The doors opened, and he strode out, into a cluster of terrified engineers and technicians.

'Mr. Mason, I can only ap...'

'Save it. You're all fucking fired.' Mason swept them aside.

Michael Prosser, the Chairman, stepped forward to smooth things over. He called to Mason to wait.

'Not now. I need a shower, some food and a decent sleep. Then I'm going home to Montana. Make sure Valentino gets home for Thanksgiving dinner.'

And he was gone.

As Tino stood in the lobby, wondering what to do, a long, black car drew up outside the revolving doors, and a large man in Ray-Bans walked in.

'Mr. Romano? I'm your chauffeur.'

As they drove to Brooklyn, Tino knew that his career with Wolfen was destined to go one way.

And that was up.

 


End file.
